1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches, and more particularly to a switch which may be remotely controlled through low voltage wiring to turn a particular electrical appliance on or off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remotely controllable switches is known in the art. These type of switches typically include a solenoid which performs the mechanical operations required to switch the particular appliance or outlet on or off. The complexity and related expense of prior art switches of this type have made it desirable for a switch of a more simple and economical design to be devised.
Solenoid-containing switches are of two general types. In the first type, the solenoid state directly corresponds to the state of the connected electrical appliance. In other words, the solenoid is in the activated or non-activated condition for the entire time that the appliance is in the associated on or off state. The problem with this type of switch is that the solenoid may be required to be activated for a long period of time, and the useful life of the switch is therefore limited. A second type of solenoid-containing switch includes a solenoid which is only momentarily activated to change the state of the connected electrical appliance. A typical switch of this type includes a ratchet wheel assembly in which the ratchet wheel is moved in progressive steps with successive activations of the solenoid. Each successive movement of the ratchet wheel corresponds with a change in the state of the connected electrical appliance. It is desirable, however, to provide a switch which does not entail the complex and relatively expensive components which make up the ratchet-type solenoid switch.
More generally, a variety of types of switches have been proposed in the prior art for providing remote control of, for example, a particular electrical appliance or outlet. It is particularly desirable that such a remote system be inexpensive and simple in function and construction. It is also desirable that the components of the switch have a relatively long useful life so that the switch will not need to be repaired or replaced with undue frequency. Further, the switch should entail a minimum of operating cost in terms of the amount of electrical power required. In this regard, the switch is most preferably operated with a low voltage circuit which will not create a significant drain on the power source.